Konoha high's rejects
by MsWildfire97
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru are the konoha high rejects and don't really get along with the popular's and plastics but there about to get three new member's and Sakura is about to meet her true love, some Gothic/emo Naruto characters, gaasaku and slight shikatem
1. Chapter 1

**Fire: Hey everyone -^.^-  
****Sakura: Hiya ppl **

**Gaara:-in monotone voice-why am I here?**

**Sakura: cuase its fun!**

**Gaara: hn**

**Fire: and if you don't be nice I will show everyone the baby photo of u in a panda costume**

**Sakura: OMG-has the picture-KAWWIII**

**Gaara:-growls-fine….MsWildfire97 does not own naruto or any of its characters all she owns is the storyline**

**Fire and sakura: Enjoy!**

Sakura awoke to the sound of her two and only friends Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara yelling well more naruto then Shikamaru he was saying something about this being troublesome "Sakura get your lazy ass out of bed we have to leave in an hour!" the over excited blonde yelled up at the still half asleep pinkeete

~Sakura's POV~

I yawned and swung my legs over the edge of my bed "stupid school" I muttered as I walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower, when I was done I brushed my shoulder length cherry blossom pink hair with black and red streaks, I smiled and put on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans which had rips in both my knees I pulled on a black vest top and slipped my red, white, black and grey checkered long sleeved shirt making sure to roll/scrunch the sleeves up to just above my elbows, I then put on my red knee high converse which went to just below my knees they has black laces. I put on some black eye liner and some mascara I also drew a broken heart on my right cheek just below my eye I looked in my mirror and smiled "perfect " I grabbed my black and red school bag and flung it over onto my shoulder as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen the first thing I saw was naruto scoffing down a bowl of ramen like it was his last meal, Naruto was my first friend he's a blonde haired blue eyed idiot but a really kind and sweet one, here's a funny thing naruto has 3 lines on either side of his cheeks sorta like whiskers and no they are not tattooed on he's had them since he was born , He usually wears jeans black or orange converse and orange tops with band names of them today his top has papa roach written on it and there logo on it, one thing about naruto is he has a very kind soul and heart but when he was younger his parents died In an accident and everyone said he killed them which hurt him badly no-one played with him because of that and because of the lines on his face well that is until I came along and we've been friends ever since, beside naruto is my other best friend a lazy genius called Shikamaru he has black hair which is usually up in a pony tail that looks kinda like a pineapple, his I.Q is over two hundred but hes so lazy he wishes he was a cloud just floating going where ever the wind takes him but hes not, he says troublesome and what a drag a lot and at lunch you can usually find him asleep by his locker or under a tree, he usually wears jeans black or green converse with a green shirt that says smarter than you on it or more smartass comments like that but today he was wearing a green, black and white checkered top buttoned up until the third button and the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows "morning "I said as I grabbed a cereal bar and ate it "Morning" naruto chirped and Shikamaru grumbled " ready to go "I said as I throw my cereal bar wrapped in the bin " as we'll ever be" Shikamaru said as we all started heading to school, we all go to konoha high we were the so called outsides or rejects as we liked different and somewhat dark music then everyone else and also because we didn't get along with the populars and plastics well I'd rather be an outsider then a whore, jerk or Barbie

~Gaara's POV~

I hate that stupid clock I groaned and got up out of bed I then went and took an quick shower after I did that I slipped on my black bodoge pants with white and red chains and patches , a red short and a leather black jacket and a pair of wore out black converse, I looked at the mirror looking at my usual black rimmed eyes and red 'love' kanji tattooed on the left side of my forehead above my eye I then went down stairs were my sister Temari was yelling at my brother Kankuro "SAY THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT" temari roared "you can't cook worth shit" he yelled back "shut up both of you!" I said glaring at both of them, Temari is mine and kankuros older sister she has a bad temper and she can't cook at all shes quite smart and doesn't like to lose to anyone at anything she has blonde hair and grey blue eyes her hair is usually up in four spiky ponytails on the back on her head today she was wearing black skinny jeans with a red studded belt a red top with I don't lose written on it in bold black letters her shoes were black converse with red laces she was also wearing a black spiked studded shocker collar, My brother kankuro us a major pervert he has his face tattooed with dark purple lines kind of strange, him and my sister are always arguing, kankuro is always wearing a hoodie or a zip up jacket with a hood usually a black one, today he was wearing a black shirt with I don't care written in dark purple letters his black zip-up jacket with a hood up like always a pair of dark blue jeans with chains on them and a black and white checkered high-tops " we better go before we're last" temari stated " yeah lets go already" kankuro replied walking out the door temari and I right behind him as we headed to konoha high

~At school still Gaara's POV~

Temari, Kankuro and I arrived at konoha high quite early and just in time to see a fight " ohhh catfight" kankuro chipped I just rolled my eyes and broke through the crowd of teens , when I got through I saw two girls a long haired blonde wearing a tight top and a tight short shirt and what to me looked like hooker boots " slut "kankuro whispered, but I was two focused on the second girl to really pay attention , she had shoulder length pink hair with red and black streaks through it, emerald green eyes and creamy white skin, she was wearing ripped jeans a black vest top and a checkered top over it with red knee high converse and she looked royally pissed I also noticed two boys behind her a worried/nerves blond and a burette yawning and saying something like what a drag?

~Sakura's POV~

As me, naruto and shikamaru walked through the gates the Queen plastic ino yamanaka came over to us " hey bill-bored brow I heard your dad finally snapped and killed you mum over the summer" she smirked ohhh how I hate this pig whore" Pig shut your mouth my mum is dead but shes been dead along time and my dad loved her so why don't u do everyone a favour and drop dead" I growled at her she then laughed" people would miss me bill-bored brow whereas no-one would miss a reject like you apart from your two reject friends I mean come on a stupid hyper blonde who killed his parents and a pineapple head whose parents hated him so much then aboded him" she laughed even harder and I saw out of the corner of my eye naruto hang his head and sniffle and shikamaru tense and clench his fist's _she can insult me how ever she wants but when she insults naruto and shikamaru that's when she crosses the line_" listen here pig you have some nerve saying those things so why don't u just shove off before I break that fake nose of yours that's right you aren't fooling anyone" I smirked at her shocked face as he touched her nose I hadn't noticed till now that everyone who was outside had gathered around use in a circle "listen you stupid rejects don't you dare hurt a hair on our friends head" said the red haired plastic Karin "I can do whatever I want whore besides she started it so if she doesn't want a broken nose or any broken bones then she would be smart to stop insulting me and my friends" I growled out then turned around and walked towards my first class naruto and shikamaru right behind me

~Gaara's POV~

I smirked slightly as I watched the pink haired girl walk away and the blonde run back to her pack of friends, this school might not be so bad after all, all I need to do Is get along with pinkie

**Fire: sooo…Gaara what do you think of bad girl sakura?**

**Gaara:-blushing slightly-I like it**

**Sakura: hehe please R&R bye everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire: Hey everyone! **

**Gaara: I don't want to be here-crosses arms over chest-**

**Fire:-narrows eyes-do you want sakura as a girlfriend or not?!**

**Gaara:-scowls-I do**

**Fire: the stop complaining or you will never kiss her!**

**Gaara:-growls-Fine…where is sakura?**

**Fire: she won't be here til the end, now do the disclaimers**

**Gaara:-sighs-fine, MsWildifre97 does not own naruto or its characters no matter how much she wants to, she only owns the storyline**

~Sakura's POV~

I walked into form room**(A/N: im Irish so if u don't know form room is where you go to like see if your present or absent you go there from like when u get in til 10 past 9 and its you're from class the people you're in class with**** most of the time)**and sat down in one of the rows putting my head down "that was a good start to the year" I grumbled as naruto patted my back "it's not so bad Sakura-Chan" he said frowning looking at shikamaru no doubt looking for help "Thanks for sticking up for us sakura" shikamaru smiled at me and naruto I couldn't help but smile back at him, I sighed and sat up "who's are form-sensei?" I asked while taking out a sketchpad to draw in while we were here "uhm I think its kakashi-sensei" naruto said looking at his timetable "great that means he won't be here until 5 minutes before we have to leave" I said rolling my eyes "so just means more time for me to sleep wake me when he comes or when something new happens" shikamaru said sitting at the desk beside me and laying his head down and dozing off "typical" me and naruto say at the same time I giggle and start to sketch while naruto plays games on his phone

I heard the door opening when I looked up I saw it was the skaters; the skaters could be called rejects as well but there's more of them and were different as we are emo and gothic, they are boyish and goofs even the girls! The skaters consist of TenTen Rider** (A/N: had to give her a 2****nd**** name!)**, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga and Lee Stone **(A/N: Lee Rock didn't sound right!) **"Hello youthful sakura-chan and naruto-kun" Lee yelled, you see the skaters and rejects get along but the skaters don't get along with any other group besides ours and vice versa, well I get along with a few people out of the older powerful group the Akatsuki as the only girl in it is my cousin her name is Konan, I hadn't noticed as I was in my little day dream that now Lee was in front of me so he scared me and I fell back in my chair "Ow" I groaned "Oh sorry Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled running behind the desk to help me up but when he got around the other desks I was already standing up "Lee I've told you before don't do that when im day-dreaming" I said rubbing my head and setting my chair back up "I am sorry again sakura-chan" he smiled his good-guy smile and went back to the row of desks in front of us**(A/N: the desks are like the ninja academy and sakura naruto and shikamaru are in the back row)** I sighed and smiled the skaters were nice people and didn't hurt anyone well apart from the populars and plastics but only if they start it and only if it's something they can't ignore.

After a few minutes the class had piled in, I looked around and saw that Ino and her vice plastic Karin were here, great just what I needed, I looked around and saw that the skaters, Most of the jocks including the 'hottie' head jock Sasuke unchiha was here how wonderful "Hello class" I looked to the door to see Kakashi…here early….very weird "Okay class settle down, this year we have some new students" I scoffed and elbowed Shikamaru to wake him "Wha?" he looked at me with one eye open "New kids" I whispered and he nodded sitting up "Please come in" Kakashi waved to the door "Hope there is some hotties" Karin giggled and I made a puke face

When I looked at the door my jaw dropped at the 3 kids who walked in they looked awesome "Please introduced yourselves" They nodded and the only girl stepped forward "names Temari and I don't take shit" she smirked and I smiled I like this girl already "Im kankuro and this is not make-up its tattooed on" weird dude "Gaara" the last one said he was kinda cute "Uhm alright…Please take a seat at the back" I groaned along with Shikamaru as we always liked having the seats beside us empty me for space and Shikamaru liked the room for sleep "Okay" Temari smiled and walked up past the other desks and went to the one beside us and the two other boys sat beside her the red head was at the desk right beside Naruto the girl in the middle and the other dude last "Alright Class let me take attendance" I groaned I hate this part Kakashi started calling names and everyone called back here Sensei "Sakura" I sighed "Where else would I be Kakashi" he looked up at me and nodded while I heard others saw Reject or weirdo "Naruto" Naruto looked up "HERE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" he yelled "Okay naruto sit down" Kakashi said and I pulled naruto down into his seat and glared at the people who were whispering things like Monster or Murderer "Last Shikamaru" Shika did what he usually did groaned and sat up "How troublesome….Im Here" Shika then lay back down on his desk trying to sleep over the comments people were saying "I'll be back at the end of Form class" Kakashi got up and left and not 2 minutes later I heard her "Hey Forehead" Ino came up and slammed one of her hands onto my desk "What Pig" I snapped back not looking up from my sketch pad "Look at her when shes talking to you" I heard the annoying voice of Karin "Why would I want to look at her ugly face or yours Bitch" I heard gasps from the class and then felt something drip down my face and down my back and then I knew that that bitch had dumped paint on me yep that's right she was such a bitch that she never dumped water over me just paint and it was always the same colour….Puke green….im gonna kill her "Ino have you forgotten what Sakura did to you last time you did that" Shika said standing up along with Naruto "you don't have a powerful technique but she does or did you forget Tsunade was her mentor" I stood up and Ino gasped along with everyone else…you see Naruto was not the only one with a demon Shika and me had them too only ours weren't as powerful mine was a physco tho she loved blood but I could control her and Shika's was very smart and tactical "Sakura calm down" Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder and I knew then that my eyes must have turned red "You're Lucky Pig" I spat and stormed out of the room Naruto and Shika behind me

I walked into the girl's bathroom and the boys followed me so they could help "Sakura-chan you okay?" I nodded at Naruto's question and stared washing the paint out of my hair "Yo Pinky need a hand" I turned and saw the new Girl Temari standing there holding a towel and some shampoo "Thanks" she pushed past the boys and told me to sit down on the stool near the sink "You boys can leave and tell my brothers out there they can too we'll catch up" Naruto frowned and Shika crossed his arms "No way Sakura is our best friend and nearly sister we are staying" I looked at Naruto who nodded at Shika's words "Naruto-kun Shika go I trust her" They sighed but left "Im sakura by the way" Temari smiled at me "Why does that bitch got it out for ya?" I groaned as she scrubbed the paint out of my hair "Back when we were younger we were friends then I met naruto and Shikamaru and Ino didn't want me playing with them because she told me they had demons in them…Naruto has the 9 tailed fox trapped inside him and Shika well we don't know his demon only the fact its smart and tactical, I told her I didn't care cause I had a demon and she freaked saying I was a monster and turned everyone against me and started bulling me one time she even cut my hair then she started calling me forehead or Bill-board brow…so I started calling her Pig and we just kept doing this for years and she became a Plastic and then I became a Reject with Naruto and Shika but I don't care the Plastics are bitch's and only care for looks and they're all sluts…then Sasuke Unchiha came here he was a Reject with us for a while I even dated him but he was just using us for a joke to become popular he stole a pair of my panties and one of my bras and went around telling people I was the sluttest girl he had ever dated" I sighed and Temari handed me the towel to dry my now Paint free hair "Then I punched him and broke his jaw my Demon nearly took over me but naruto and Shikamaru calmed me down before it happened" Temari smiled at me "Looks like me and my brothers are joining the rejects" I smiled at her and went into my bag pulling out a red leather jacket and putting my paint covered checkered top in it the paint was dry by now "I like your Style Tem" I pulled my jacket on and she smirked "Right back at ya Pinkie" I laughed and we headed off to 1st period which was History and was already half way through

When we got there I smiled the teacher was Asuma he loved Shikamaru and treated him like his son and he always understood Naruto, Shika and I "Sakura nice of you to show up today and Temari first day already late I see you two will get along" I rolled my eyes and he smiled "Sit down you two" I nodded and we sat down beside the boys

The rest of the classes went by quickly Art with Kurenai, double Gym with Gai English with Iruka then Lunch

Shika Naruto and I sat outside under one of the trees eating Naruto being Naruto was sitting on one of the low branch's one of his legs dangling beside the trunk and the other on the branch, Shika was laying against the trunk one arm behind his head and I was laying on the ground my head resting up on my bag "Hey Guys mind if we sit with you" I saw Temari carrying her tray and her brothers behind her "Sure" Temari grinned and sat beside me while the older looking of the two brothers…Kankuro I think sat near Shika and the red-head Gaara leaned against the tree his arms crossed _**He's sexy**_ I mentally groaned at Nikko's words she was my Demon _shut up!_ Naruto looked at me and I nodded you see he can sense Nikko because of the tailed beast but Shika can't because his demon isn't a tailed one _**looks like fox boy isn't the only tailed beast in Konoha**__** anymore **_wait…did she mean one of Temari's Brothers was a tailed beast? I looked at Kankuro it couldn't be him he didn't have any clear indications of being a tailed beast like Naruto has his whiskers and even I have something from my beast I have the Kanji for Blood on my right hip

I looked at Gaara and took in his appearance he had black rimmed sea-foam green eyes dull but still sorta bright red hair and a pale appearance I looked at his forehead and spotted the red kanji for Love of the left side of it hmmm "Why are you staring at me" I was snapped out of my thought's by his voice "Huh? Oh nothing Red nothing at all" I smirked up at him "Pinkie" I pulled myself into a sitting position and crossed my legs "What was that Red I didn't hear ya" he looked at me "I said Pink-_ie_" he stressed the _ie _part and I stood up he was about my height right now as he lent on the tree "Hmm tough talk Red" I smirked standing right in front of him "Hn" ugh I hated that word ever since I dated Sasuke "Don't 'Hn' me Red, talk" he just narrowed his eyes "What? I aint scared of ya **Racoon**" I heard Naruto choke on his ramen after hearing Nikko's voice come out of my mouth

"Don't call me that Pinkie" i pouted "But you are a Racoon Red" I ruffled his hair and jumped back to my formed spot near Temari, Kankuro and her looked shocked "**Come one Racoon You wanna play?**" Naruto jumped off the tree branch his Ramen dropped to the ground "Sakura…Whats going on?" I looked at him "Nothing why?" he looked taking aback "How are you controlling her like that?" I shrugged "**move fox I wanna play with the Racoon**" Gaara pushed off the tree "What are you?" I smirked "Im sakura Haruno nice to meet you **One tail**" Temari snapped her head towards me "H-How did she know" Naruto looked between me and Gaara "WAIT HES LIKE ME?!" I nodded a bit shocked myself "AWESOME!" Naruto pumped his first "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Nine-tail Junjuiki" Temari gapped

"Well this has been a drag im going to class" Shika opened his eyes and stood up yawning "Sakura, Loser I'll see you later" he started walking "HEY YOU LAZY BUM I AM NOT A LOSER!" Naruto ran after him "So Sakura…how did you know" Kankuro asked now standing in front of me beside Temari "Uhm I didn't Nikko did…shes my demon she sensed him I guess shes never acted like this before…" Temari looked at me "Right so Nikko's your demon the one that you told me that Ino Bitch stopped being your friend because" I nodded then spotted the one person I didn't want to "Hey Slut" I growled "What do you want unchiha" Sasuke smirked "I see you got some new rejects and two more guys for you to ride" I growled again "You want that pretty boy face of your to stay 'pretty' you better leave before I mess it up more than it already is" He glared at me "Move Sasuke-Kun let me at her!" Ino's high pitched voice rang from behind him "Oh hello Pig I didn't know Sasuke got a new pet" she glared at me "You better leave Sasuke-Kun alone Forehead" I smirked then I could feel my vision going black oh shit

**~Gaara's POV~ **

Sakura head went down and I felt a strong Chakra come off her **Kit shit is gonna go down grab the girl **i looked at sakura and the chakra around her got darker and more powerful and her head snapped up eyes red and a sickly smirk plastered on her face **"hey Slut member me?" **the Bitch Ino flinched "**oh so you do? Great**" Sakura went to step forward but I used my sand to keep her in the same spot "**Oh Racoon boy wants to play now huh?**" they was a flash of Yellow and green and Sakura was on the ground Naruto pinning her Arms down and Shikamaru holding down her legs "Sasuke-Teme you better leave now! You too Ino!" Naruto barked at them and they both ran off "Gaara Buddy you mind holding down her arms I need to calm her down" I sighed and did as he asked which was harder that I through I looked over at Shikamaru and saw his eyes were darker than before and Temari and Kankuro were helping him keep her legs down "**REALSE ME!**" Sakura yelled but not in her own voice

Naruto kneeled beside her "Nikko…Let sakura out again please…." Sakura or Nikko laughed "If you don't then im gonna have to lock up your chakra like last time, you remember that" Nikko stopped moving and naruto nodded at us so we let go and she shot up "**The Fox has taught you well Kid**" she looked at me and winked before Sakura's body went Limp and dropped into Narutos arms

We all went to Class apart from Naruto and of course Sakura _What was that shukaku? _I waited for him to respond while I stared blankly at the board **That Kit was Nikko…haven't see that women in at least 100 years maybe more she lov****es blood lives on it looks like the girl can control he pretty well which means Nikko likes her so watch her Kit maybe even mate her **what the hell?! He wants me to mate with her….sick Racoon

The last bell went and I picked up my bag and walked towards the main doors of the school only to be stopped by the prick from earlier who set Sakura off "Hey freak where's Sakura" I looked at him "Move…" he didn't "I asked you a question Freak" he went to push me but my sand stopped him "And I told you to move" I walked past him and saw Temari and Kankuro with and that shikamaru guy "Hey bro we're going over to Shika's house to see Sakura okay?" I looked at Temari "Hn" she nodded and we started walking

When we got there Shikamaru opened the door and threw his bag on the floor next to the two others "IM BACK" he yelled and naruto popped his head out from the room I thought was the living room "Oh hey…Sakura woke up shes still a little sick but shes good" Shikamaru nodded and walked into the room sitting on one of the chairs "Sakura's room is the one straight in front of you once you get up the stairs if any of you want to go see her" Naruto said with a grin before walking off to the room I presume was the kitchen

"Go Gaara" Temari pushed me in the direction of the stairs and I sighed walking up them and slowing going towards Sakura's room…

**Fire: Ohhh whats going to happen ;) **

**Gaara: Hn**

**Fire: Gaara do your job**

**Gaara: Fine….Please R&R….**

**Btw im sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I had writers block for this story but now im getting ideas so yeah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire: im back again!**

**Gaara: …great…**

**Fire: -glares-**

**Gaara: -glares back-**

**Naruto: uhm…kay? MsWildfire97 does not own Naruto or any of its characters all she owns is her story plot so please do not steal that and enjoy the fanfic **

**~Sakura's Pov~**

I sighed I had woken up while Naruto was carrying me home after Nikko took over me and now all I was doing was sitting with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands thinking, I had changed into my loose black pyjama bottoms and a hot pink vest top with a broken heart on it. I had no idea how long I had been up here but I finally flopped onto my back lying on my bed horizontally

**~Gaara's Pov~**

I opened the door slowly and saw sakura lying on her bed but my eyes drifted to the red kanji on her right hip which was exposed from her bottoms slipping off her hip slightly I knew that kanji it ment Blood "Pinkie, you alive?" I closed the door and crossed my arms over my chest as she sat up and looked up at me "Gaara…what are you doing here?" she looked paler than before and her eyes were duller "Just came to see if your alive or not" I said in a monotone voice "im dead so there ya go" a smirk tugged on her lips "well then I guess I wasted my time" I told her flashing her my own smirk "Admit it Gaara you were worried about me" she giggled and stood up walking over to me "yeah you keep thinking that" she stopped in front of me "Well if you weren't worried then why are you up here?" I stayed quiet and kept my face emotionless "Well thanks" she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me "Your welcome" I tried to hide the shock in my voice and I hope it worked "Now come on" she let me go and opened the door pulling me out of it with her.

As I got grabbed down the stairs and into the living room in took time to take a good look at Sakura I noticed her eyes had a glint of innocence and also a glint of mischief they were now brighter than earlier like a child on Christmas morning, I was broke out of my thoughts by Naruto "SARKURA-CHAN!" he ran in from the kitchen ramen in hand "Yes, Naurto-baka?" she asked "You okay now" she nodded and he grinned jumping onto one of the seats in the living room and scoffing down his ramen "Baka" I heard her mutter before she sat on the floor beside the seat and grabbed the remote turning it to a pop punk music channel "Nice" Temari commented from her spot on the couch as the sound Good charlotte lifestyle of the rich and the famous filled the room "I like your style Sakura" Temari told her standing up before walking over to her and sitting beside her so I took her seat which was beside Shikamaru and Kankuro.

* * *

We stayed at Sakura's all afternoon and Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura explained about their past's and how they all live here on their own with a few of the nicer sensei's and their mentors stopping by now and again "So Tsunade is your mentor Sakura, Shika's is Asuma who's your naruto?" Kankuro asked the blonde who was now lying on the floor "Pervy-sage" he answered straight away "Who" Temari said staring at him "jiraiya" Sakura told her "Wait so you and Sakura have 2 of the 3 legendary sannin as your mentors?" they nodded "Wow shikamaru you must have been mad" Shikamaru stared at him and shook his head "Nah they fit with Sakura and Naruto and their Demons and Asuma fits with me and my Demon" he then stood up and kicked Sakura's leg "Help me with dinner" she nodded and got up following him into the kitchen "we should go" Temari told Naruto but as she got up Sakura yelled from the kitchen "Temari would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Kankuro nodded and mouthed 'yes' but she didn't look at him she looked at me and mouthed 'well' I simply nodded and she smiled "Yeah, thank you"

Shikamaru and Sakura finished the dinner about an hour or so later and we all sat around the table in the living room "Thank you for the food" we all told Sakura and Shikamaru before digging in "Man this is amazing" Kankuro commented before taking another mouth full of food "Yeah who taught you guys to cook" Temari asked taking another spoon full of miso soup "Tsunade" they told her but after that no-one spoke again until everyone was full and the food was gone. I looked at the clock on the wall watching the hour hand land on 9pm "Temari" she turned to me and I nodded towards the clock she gasped "Whoa its late, we should head home" we all stood up and Shikamaru, Naruto and Sarah exchanged looks before nodding "Kay uh would you guys wanna stay here? We have loads of empty bedrooms that are going to waste" Sakura asked and Temari grinned "I don't know about these two morons but I accept" Kankuro fake sighed "Well if you incest" they all looked at me "I accept your offer" Temari's grin grew and the others smiled "Okay well we're gonna go get our stuff we'll be back in an hour or so I guess" Temari told them before grabbing Kankuro and I by the arm and dragging us out the door "Wait catch" Shikamaru threw a set of keys at Temari "They're for the black BMW the garage" she nodded and then we made our way to the garage and when we walked in we saw a black BMW, a red chopper bike and a black Harley bike, both of the bikes sat in the corner with boxes of parts and tools beside them "Nice bikes" Kankuro commented and I nodded "Come on you two" Temari called from the driver's seat

* * *

After Kankuro and I had got in the car we drove home and packed up all our stuff which didn't take long as all we had to pack was out clothes and Temari had to pack up the food. After 45 minutes we had all the stuff in the car apart from our beds and the furniture but we didn't need all of them "We'll come for the other stuff tomorrow" Kankuro stated getting into the passenger seat as I got into the back "Yeah" Temari nodded as she drove. I lifted a box of my stuff and walked inside "Where is my room?" I asked sakura "Follow me" she grinned and walked up the stairs as I trailed behind her "Kay you have a choice" she told me "This is my room, that's Shika's" she pointed to the first door to the right of the stairs "And that's Narutos" she pointed to the one to the left of hers "So you can pick either the one to the right of mine, the one beside Shika's or the one at the end of the hall" I thought it over and looked at the one to the right of Sakura's "I'll take that one" she smiled and opened the door for me and I nodded at the room I chose the right one, it wasn't huge but it wasn't small either and it had medium size window on the north wall, a bed against the left side wall, a dresser beside the door and a wardrobe against the right wall "the bathrooms down the hall" I nodded at Sakura and sat the box down on the bed.

After I was done unpacking all the boxes I sat down on my bed and stared out the window, maybe this town wasn't going to be as bad as I had thought **Don't let your gu****ard down kit **I sighed at shukaku words knowing he was right "I got it" I went over to the window and opened it climbing through it and onto the roof like I do every night because I can't sleep.

**~Sakura's Pov~**

I laid on my bed thinking of what had happened in a short amount of time, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro had moved in with us and were a part of the rejects and they knew all about our pasts and demons just like we knew about their pasts and Gaara's demon "Sakura-chan you gonna be okay" I turned my head towards my door to see Naruto standing a look of concern plastered on his face "Yea Naruto don't worry, get some sleep" he nodded and flashed me a smile before closing the door "night" I whispered and closed my eyes rolling onto my side and letting myself drift off.

**Fire: kay I know it's short but I promise they will get longer **

**Sakura: They better **

**Fire: shh**

**Gaara: Please R&R**


End file.
